Versus Instincts
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Fighting against one's instincts is hard, especially when one is a Facehugger. Reviews are much appreciated. First fanfic in this category....so go easy please. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens or Predators.

Details: One little Facehugger inspired me in my AvP: Extinction game. It always did stuff differently from the other Facehuggers, from other Xenos for that matter...That's how I could always tell it apart. It spent most of the time in a bunch of plants where I kept the eggs hidden. Took me a while to notice it...

* * *

Being born different isn't that hard. It just happens. I lay curled, upside down in my egg, waiting for the signs that would determine my hatching. During that time, I started to think. I know instinctively what my role of life is. 

I think about how I would exactly spend my life ands figure that it would be useless to plan ahead for nothing.

The top opened and I flail my legs, trying to position myself upright so I could get out. At last I sit atop my egg and notice a Drone had set a host before us. Us. I was not the only one to have hatched.

_Leap_.

I hesitate for a second, something normal Facehuggers will never do. I realize that I don't want to end my life so early. Looks like I don't have to. Another of my hatched siblings makes the leap and attaches itself.

I relax. The leaping instinct is dulled...for the moment. I walk off my egg; it falls to it's side as I do so.

I notice the entire clutch of eggs is hidden in plants, out of sight of even the most determined intruders. My fellow Facehuggers wanders off into the open. Warriors immediately surrounding them for protection.

I didn't want to leave. I feel safer here, among the large eggs and the leaves of vegetation covering my being.

I sit and wait, watching the activities of the Hive. The Queen stops laying as a Drone carries off the last of the eggs to my hiding place and wanders off with a group of PredAliens to hunt.

The Drone ignores my presence, as if it has no idea I'm here, and places the egg among the others before running off to expand territory.

Another Drone carries another host.

_Leap_.

Again I hesitate and again another Facehugger attaches itself. My instincts start to get angry at me. It takes longer to relax.

An intruder approaches. The Warriors grow agitated. I sense the creature. It's tall and I make measurements for it's face. My legs bend and my tail coils.

It's harder to resist...I resist.

The creature attacks. The Hive's protectors rush into action. The danger is quickly over and before I could stop myself, I scurry into the open.

Another beats me to it and sacrifices itself. I pause before moving back to my hideout.

It wasn't long until the Queen returns with her horde of PredAliens, some carrying hosts back. My instincts didn't even have time to activate. The remainder of my generation eagerly pounces.

Suddenly, Drones began to gather around my 'home' and each grabs an egg. Then the entire Hive starts to move away.

I didn't. At least not immediately. Only when I realize that the Hive is transferring did I feel a twinge of panic.

I scurry out into the open for the second time in my short life. I move to the far edge of the webbing of the last Hive Node and pause.

It's hard to leave. I won't last long outside the Hive Node's perimeter. I might die before reaching the rest of my family.

That's a risk I'll take. I move out, away from the life supporting Node web. I move and move as fast as I can, hoping to catch up to my Hive and recuperate. I can feel my body using it's energy reserves.

I keep going. Never did I feel so vulnerable. Any enemy I come across could spell my end. Not only that, but the very last of my reserves is about to run out.

I stop. I sense something. It wasn't my Hive.

A host, small and low to the ground. Again my tail starts to coil. And again I try to resist.

I couldn't.

I leap. I feel contact and reflexively wind my tail around my victim's neck. It attempts to shake me off, but I cling tight. I release anesthetic and it tumbles to the ground. I keep my grip.

_It's all over and all my resisting was all for nothing..._ I think to myself. I tighten my tail a bit in disappointment. Might as well follow through since my body refuses to respond to my thoughts to let go.

I deposit the Chestburster and my legs finally relinquish their grip. I slowly move off, but I hurt with each step.

I'm exhausted. I'm weak. My tail drags behind me. Finally, I lay myself down.

Most Facehuggers die on their backs...but not me...I'm different...

Always different...

Hopefully, I will live on...

Darkness...

* * *

The Facehugger's habits did live on in it's creation: A Runner. 

In memory of that different little Facehugger.


End file.
